What About LeBlanc?
by Ikonopeiston
Summary: This is the ninth in a series of Variations dealing with the unfinished conversation heard over the Commsphere.  In this one, the theme itself varie a bit.  Two lovers try to understand one another.


The characters and the settings are the sole property of Square-Enix. I have borrowed them for a short time and shall return them undamaged and complete.

**Variation Nine**

**What About LeBlanc?**

Nooj: If you're done playing, let's go.

Gippal: Chill out.

Nooj: Lost your nerve?

Gippal: Hey, we're talking about Vegnagun. How the heck do you fight that thing? We can't even walk up to it without freakin' it out.

Nooj: Or making it mad. But I've got a plan.

Gippal: If it doesn't work?

Nooj: Death will be my apology.

Gippal: Whatever, man. When a Deathseeker dies, that's no apology. What about Leblanc?

Nooj: Well, she—

-X-

They were walking along one of the remaining paths in what remained of the Macalania Woods, their fingers enlaced, enjoying the fading enchantment of the forest while some of it still glowed. Paine had moderated her usual athletic pace to accommodate his limp and was keeping a wary eye out for any root or hollow which might trip him. Nooj was aware of and grateful for her tact. They had both been silent for a long time, each taking a simple pleasure in the presence of the other.

Then, unexpectedly, Paine murmured, "When a Deathseeker dies, that's no apology. What about LeBlanc?"

Nooj looked down at her sharply. "What did you say?"

"You heard me or do you want me to repeat it?" She tightened her grip on his hand. "Shall I say it again?"

"No. Once is quite enough. Why did you quote that? Have you memorized it?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. As to why - I've always wondered what the rest of that sentence was. What about LeBlanc?"

Nooj stared ahead, a frown on his brow. "Nothing about LeBlanc. Nothing at all."

They continued on for a while. Nooj drew her closer to him, almost tucking her under his arm. "I'm glad we're together again. I was afraid you wouldn't be able to forgive me."

She shrugged and snuggled up to him. "It wasn't you who shot me. It was that disgusting Shuyin. But what about LeBlanc?"

He sighed and took a firmer grip on his patience. "There's nothing about her. She's nothing to me."

Paine tugged him to a halt and swung him around. "That's not what it sounded like on the Commsphere. It sounded like the start of a long conversation with Gippal. Let's sit down."

"Here in the middle of the Woods? OK. This looks like a good place. Moss to sit on and trees to lean against." He lowered himself carefully and she waited until he was set before arranging herself in his embrace. "Ah. That's nice. This was a good idea."

"Now you can tell me about what you and Gippal discussed without having to watch out for roots and things." She cuddled up and placed her hand in its familiar place above his heart.

He took time to stroke her and kiss the top of her head before continuing. "I tell you there's nothing to tell. Any conversation with Gippal is a long one. You know that. I can't even remember how this one went except I told him what I've told you."

"Nope, that won't do. You were on your way to die. At least you thought you were. I don't believe you can't remember what you talked about on the way."

"I was thinking about dying; that's why I don't recall. Don't you see? LeBlanc meant so little to me, it didn't even register on my memory."

"Huh!" She snorted. "You were always thinking about dying, probably still are and that's never been a problem for your memory." Somehow her hand had slipped inside his shirt and was now resting against his bare skin. She could feel the strong steady throb of his heart under her palm.

He tipped her face up and kissed her lips, gradually deepening the caress until they both became breathless with passion.

"Stop it, Nooj. You're trying to change the subject. What about her?"

"Why are you being so persistent about something I can't even remember?" He looked at her then suddenly he grinned. It was a wide and genuine grin, very unlike his usual small smile. "You're jealous! I do believe you're jealous!" He hugged her tightly and laughed freely into her spiky hair. "My dearest love, you're jealous."

Paine blushed and hid her face in his shoulder. "Am not. I'm just curious." She knew it was hopeless to protest but her pride drove her on. "Why should I be jealous?"

Nooj pressed the back of her head so that she could continue to hide herself. "No reason at all. You know you're my only love. I don't want any other woman, not any other woman in the world. You are my treasure and my soul."

"Then will you tell me what you said to Gippal?" Her voice was muffled and he thought he heard sobs distorting it.

"OK. I said 'Well she will just have to deal with it. She's not my problem.' That's what I said that day." He ran his hand down her back and patted her tenderly.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Paine turned and raised a radiant face. "OK. Let's go. I'll race you to the campground."

"Paine, I can't run." He reminded her.

"That's all right. We'll race slowly." She caught his hand and pulled him to his feet.


End file.
